foreign kate
by Suk-fong
Summary: If you love something set it free, if it comes back it's meant to be. Liar if you loved me, you would never leave.


(_They pretend not to be wide eyed and staring up at the large building. This is high school, the first step to being an adult, and their future._)

Fuck. I didn't know sex with you meant I had to hold your hand.

(_The gang's all here from the playground. They have never been separated, ever. He, the adopted siblings, the girl with pink hair, her and her twin._)

I think the point of sex is that fact that we're supposed to be in a relationship.

(_They join his foster sister and her two best friends. Her elder brother and her brother's girlfriend also go there. _)

What type of sex have you been having?

(_They stand outside of the school in their newly pressed uniforms, nervous, and excited._)

….I think the better question is what kind of sex have you been having?

The type that ends after one night.

* * *

><p>(<em>It takes only a few months but they all become famous in this small school. <em>)

Your hair's unnatural.

(_Her twin has become known as the first year princess, her kindness and gentle nature amplified by the people surrounding her. The adopted boy has become the rookie of the year for the baseball team, while his sister has become well known in the karate club. The girl pink hair has become infamous for her pranks. He has gained a reputation of being a genius, and has already been elected to Student Council._)

…People generally introduce themselves with hello Kurosaki.

(_And she has become infamous. She has made the soccer team, and flits from boy to boy, never staying too long_)

We already know each other though. Don't wanna be redundant.

(_Sometimes he worries that they will grow apart, as they are all being pushed and pulled in different directions. But then they eat lunch everyday on the roof, and he's not worried._)

….Why are you back Karin?

(_Everything stays the same_)

First name. Impressive.

Just to visit Toushirou. I'm just passing through.

* * *

><p>(<em>It is in second year, with much convincing from her, the adopted boy and the pink haired girl that they go to a bar with IDs made on the pink haired girl's computer.<em>)

Broken lawnmower.

(_They dress older, she is in a slinky black dress that is much shorter than it should be, with smokey make up. When they get into the bar and slide into the booth, she looks like she belongs there._)

Still drinking girly drinks eh?

(_Her twin and the adopted girl are dragged onto the dance floor by the pink haired girl and the adopted boy follows them, beer in hand_)

Still drinking vodka from the bottle?

(_This is the first time they've been alone together in awhile. The group has remained close, but they feel farther and farther away_)

What can I say? I'm a broken wheel.

(_She grins lopsidedly at him, and he can see the girl who he beats at soccer regularly underneath the makeup. _

_It's easier._)

* * *

><p>(<em>They spend time together, just the two of them. He has his license and an old car. He drives to the location she points to on maps with her eyes closed<em>)

I think we should fuck.

(_They get lost, and they laugh_)

…well that's a different reaction then what I'm used to.

(_Sometime they don't talk. Sometimes they kiss_)

Are you drunk?

(_He tries not to think too much about what this is_)

I can be.

(_He likes it too much to ruin the simplicity of it_)

Karin.

(_He can see in her eyes, she does too_)

Relax. Look it's gonna happen whether you want it or not, I think we should get it out of the way.

* * *

><p>(<em>She leaves one day. Its two days after graduation and she has a one way plane ticket to an unknown destination<em>)

Where are you going?

(_She took everything she left in his car and set it on fire. He watched_)

Karin answer me.

(_He thought they just broke up_)

You don't think you can run away do you?

(_H e knew they would get back together, because it's them_)

You always run away to no where, it's overdone and redundant. You know you're coming straight back to me.

(_But he watches her take the bus to the airport and knows she's not coming back._

_He wants her to._)

* * *

><p>(<em>It's been a year, when he runs into her by accident<em>)

We need to talk

(_He doesn't want to say hello, or speak at all. She's had no contact with any of them for over a year. Her twin or her brother or any of their mutual friends have all been left in the dark)_

We need to talk

(_He plans on walking by her, not talking to her at all_)

We need to talk

(_But as he walks past, she takes his hand casually and smiles_)

Yes.

Point one this can never happen again. Point two we can't tell anyone.

Point three we're always friends.

* * *

><p>(<em>It's like high school again. He drives and she chooses places to get lost in.<em>)

Sorry.

(_She becomes integrated back into life, like she never left_)

For what?

(_They laugh a lot. Fight a bit. Smile so much_)

Everything.

(_They kiss as well._

_He thinks this is happy. He knows she is happy_)

* * *

><p>(<em>He looks at rings, thinking about how nice everything is<em>)

I decided something. I can't do a one night stand.

(_He goes to school to become a lawyer, she goes to school to be a sports therapist. They go to their home every night and eat dinner_)

Neither can I.

(_They drive a lot and laugh so much_)

I should only have sex with someone I'm in a relationship with.

(_He is sure he loves her_)

We'll always be friends.

(_He gives her the ring, and he has never seen her so happy._

_He is sure she loves him._

_He comes home the next day to see her ring on the table. This time she left everything she owns there._

_He doesn't know what to do._)

* * *

><p>(<em>Four years later, and he's found a new woman. She smiles a lot and they don't fight. He bought her a different ring and she has stayed with him.<em>)

Why are you here?

(_It's his wedding day, and he has found a new version of happy_)

Haven't we had this conversation before? I'm a broken wheel.

(_The adopted boy is his best man and the pink haired girl, the adopted girl and her twin are all there watching his blushing bride walk down the aisle_)

That doesn't mean you get to come back. You left Karin. You can't come back.

(_And he sees her, at the back, and she's lost her smile._)

But I did.

(_He can barely go through this ceremony. _)

Do you want some prize for that?

Wasn't exactly what I was thinking, but that will do.

* * *

><p>(<em>He pretends not to be wide eyed as he stares at her through the reception. This is his wedding, he is an adult. She is someone who has never grown up from the wild playground days of running.<em>)

Fuck. I didn't realize that not having sex with you would make me want a relationship with you.

(_They have separated, they are different. Nothing stays the same_)

Go away Karin.

(_He has found his future_)

Yeah. You're happy now right? Having sex with one person for the rest of your life?

Yes.

Good.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Take it for what you want.**


End file.
